ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
When Hell Freezes Over
Mobs Experience 3000xp Treasure |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Notes *To enter the battlefield, talk to Zebada in the Uleguerand Range (F-12). *Zebada will give you the Cotton Pouch. *Make your way through Uleguerand Range. Be sure to avoid any Tauri on the way, as they are true sight; also beware of the HNM Jormungand, who has true sight. *Once at E-9, go to the western slope. Start at the southernmost side of the edge and walk right until you start to see humps on the edge, this is about the right place to slide down. When sliding you can move left and right, try and aim for the hump on the slope. You want to land on the southmost ledge just above the bottom of the slope. *Be careful of a hole located roughly halfway down the slope; if any party members fall through it, they will either have to trek through the range again or die and be tractored to the ledge. This is also true if you miss the ledge at the bottom. *Enter the cave behind you at F-8 to find the Chamneat Spring; trade the Cotton Pouch to the spring to receive the Chamnaet Ice. *Return to Zebada and trade him the Chamnaet Ice to receive the Zephyr Fan key item. *In Uleguerand Range, fall through the holes at H-5 to J-5. Proceed to H-6 and examine the Wind Pillar to enter Bearclaw Pinnacle. You will have the option of entering the When Hell Freezes Over ENM battle. *Only one of the four battlefields in Bearclaw Pinnacle can be completed every 5 Earth days. Battle *The Snow Devils must be defeated to win this ENM. *There will be four waves of Snow Devils that must be fought in this ENM to win. When a wave is defeated, the next wave appears. Each wave has a random number of Snow Devils ranging between 1 and 3. There are a total of 4 waves of Snow Devils. Thus, the total number of Snow Devils fought for this ENM is between 4 and 12. *Contrary to early reports, the Snow Devils do not divide as the battle goes on, nor are there only 6. *The number of Snow Devils is random and not linked to the number of players entering the battle (as is the case in Uninvited Guests). *New waves will not spawn until all members of the previous wave are dead. It is possible for one member to kite the surviving snoll to allow others time to rest. *Highly recommended that you finish the last snoll of each wave in the entry area, as the next wave will not attack if nobody is in range to aggro them. *All snolls will aggro the moment they load on screen. Do not approach them to see how many have spawned until your party is ready to fight. *The Snow Devils use Blizzard IV, Blizzaga III, and Ice Threnody. *The Snow Devils also use Berserk, Mighty Strikes, and Snoll Specials: Freeze Rush (single target damage), Cold Wave (AoE Frost), and Hypothermal Combustion (AoE damage, varies based on Snoll's remaining HP). *The Snow Devils are susceptible to Gravity and Bind, highly resistant to Sleep and Lullaby, and immune to Silence and Charm. Sleep can stick when used in conjunction with Elemental Seal; highly recommended to save this for waves of three, as two or less can be easily kited. *They each have relatively low HP, roughly 1700~1800. A Black Mage can do significant damage with a tier IV nuke, roughly half their health. *They can be aspired, but not with great reliability - some Aspirs took over a hundred MP, and some took none at all. There was no obvious reason for the huge difference. Safe to throw an Aspir out once in a while, but do not rely on it as anything more than a luxury. *Each wave has a different job classification, capable of using their respective two-hour ability. If one mob in the wave is a WAR, the rest will be, therefor Aspir will not work. category:ENM